


《钟情法则》第五章

by tmoooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmoooo/pseuds/tmoooo
Kudos: 42





	《钟情法则》第五章

27

萧瑟的风浮荡在身侧，陆野从人民医院里出来，除了一叠缴费凭证外没别的收获。

上个星期才交的五万住院费已经花去不少，医院来电让他去一趟，陆野早就习惯了，排队缴费的不免走神，被后面的人推了一下才躬下身把银行卡递过去。

“麻烦了。”他说。

刷卡，签字，工作窗里的人问他交多少，陆野估算了一下下个月大概的开支，才说：“六万吧。”

医院收钱，如同一个无底洞。周围病患的家属都是以千为计数交钱，像他这么一次就刷六万块的实在少见。不免纷纷侧头看向身型高大的男人，气场很硬，穿着一件黑色夹克，一条鲜红色的抓痕从后颈处划到喉结，很难让人联想到暧昧，只会以为他刚茬完架。

交完钱，折返回六楼，头部肿瘤科的重症监护室。  
主治医生姓李，在半路拦住陆野：“你父亲这个情况的确不容乐观，胶质瘤已经严重压迫到了他的视觉神经，老人现在不能说也不能动，后续只能保守治疗。”

又说：“他这个年龄段的病人，我们一般建议接回家好好修养……当然了，我们也会尊重病人家属的意愿。”

陆野把缴费记录单递给他，他的意愿一清二楚。李医生叹了一口气，看见上面昂贵的治疗费用，都替他觉得苦。

ICU的探视时间很短，陆野自觉没必要进去走个过场，老头虽然看不见，要是听见了恐怕也得摘了氧气罩骂他一句不孝子。

陆野今天没开车，打车回去的时候特意让司机绕去市中心一家很有名的桃酥店，光是排队就排了四十分钟。

油纸包着，红绳系着，一袋桃酥卖上四十五一斤，这玩意儿闻着就齁甜，很少有男的喜欢吃。于是司机打趣他：“给小情儿买的？”口音听着不像本地人，陆野看了他一眼，司机自忖多话，尴尬笑了两下。

正好是个红灯，外面三三两两骑自行车的高中生从窗外飞驰而过，校服的衣角扬起来，肆意青春，陆野不知想到了什么，棱角柔和了些：“给家里的小朋友买的，嚷着要吃甜，他正长身体，没办法。”

“是，是，现在的小孩儿骄纵得很，要这要那，偏偏读书不好好读。”司机许是联想到自家小孩，语气恨铁不成钢。

陆野想起祝玥那双有时哭红的双眼，说：“骄纵些好。”他愿意祝玥一直骄纵着。

28

骄纵的小朋友祝玥正趴在课桌上补觉，他在修车厂赖了两天才下来床，初夜就被干得腿根合不拢，怪只怪一朝开荤的老男人太猛，可怜了他这只不知死活送上门的小雏鸡。

可吃喝拉撒还是得下床，于是祝玥走路像刚落地的小鸭子似的，颤颤巍巍，一动就扯得他面色扭曲地疼。当时房间暗，第二天才注意到那穴眼周围被插得艳红破皮的伤处，陆野买了药给他涂，祝玥躺着哼哼唧唧嚷疼。

“谁让你招我的？”陆野拧着眉，手上轻柔又细致地给他涂药：“好好待着，我替你给学校请假。”

请假，好新鲜的两个词。祝玥从来想旷课就旷课，祝庭远反正不管他，只当他是个没有感情的人肉沙包，所以陆野打电话给老师的时候祝玥就支棱着耳朵在旁边听。

“老师你好，我是他家长……嗯，祝玥身体不舒服，替他请两天假……好，谢谢老师。”

挂了电话，祝玥身残志坚地爬到陆野腿上，捧着他的脑袋亲啊亲：“你是我家长啊？你真好，以后我不想上学你就给我请假好不好？”

陆野勾了勾唇角，扯他的脸，：“没门。”

“哼，小气。”祝玥假装不高兴地爬回床，可脸上还是遮不住的开心，陆野不知道他瞎乐什么，薅了两把他的头发，又穿上老头汗衫，出门改车去了。

第四天学校通知周测，没办法，陆野才把一路苦着脸的祝玥送去学校。  
祝玥屁股疼得看什么都不顺眼，脾气可大，不敢在陆野跟前撒气，可和他一个考场的程清泉就惨了。

“你是猪吗你？语文也抄？我看你老祖宗要是老程家的孙子连中文都看不懂，恐怕棺材板都按不住了。”

上午数学考完，下午这先语文后英语，程清泉有求于人，随他骂，只差把脸递上去让不爽的祝玥扇两下：“我爸说了，只要我科科都及格，放假就让我去马尔代夫度假！”他蹲在祝玥的桌子面前：“哥，你是我亲哥，待会儿千万别掉链子！”

祝玥翻他一个白眼：“一个度假把你哄得团团转，有没有出息？”

程清泉说：“你不懂，这就是奖励的力量。”

“……”祝玥愣了愣，觉得他人虽然傻，但有时候说的话还挺对，比如上次陆野一句“进了年级前五就等你高考完一起去日本”，把祝玥激得头悬梁锥刺股火烧屁股似的一路前进，最终考了年级第三。

啧，奖励的力量，不可小觑。

29

下午考语文和英语，中间休息半小时，一直没堵到祝玥的昌鸣终于找来。

这次倒是没带人，独身来的。昌鸣个头没祝玥高，但胜在体格要壮上许多，往门口一站，几乎把整个出口挡完了。程清泉私下经常和祝玥一起骂他是个矮冬瓜。

昌鸣把祝玥堵在男厕所门口，脸上出现一种轻蔑般的洞察：“我当你是傍上个多厉害的人啊，原来是个修车工。”他一早就知道祝玥的性取向，似乎生怕这种病态传染到自己，做作地捏着鼻子往后退了两步：“你和你妈的眼光一样差。”

祝玥没那么容易被激怒，自顾自洗完手，靠在洗手池边，想看昌鸣还有什么花样。

昌鸣最看不惯祝玥脸上这种漠不关心的淡然，他冷笑一声，恶意地问：“你妈是看上我老子人傻钱多冤大头。前半生做鸡风生水起，被你爸看上后又洗手上岸，生下你这么个杂种。后半生过得不如意，拍拍屁股走人，转头就傍上了我爸。”

祝玥点点头，不怒反笑：“总结得真好，你要是能把这水平用来写检讨啊，校领导也不会听你的检讨书听到睡着了。”

昌鸣凶戾地瞪着他：“你真不要脸。”

就像昌鸣震惊他的厚颜无耻一样，祝玥也同样对他的穷追不舍感到困惑。按理说嫁给他老子破坏他家庭的又不是祝玥，他何至于天天追着人骂？

祝玥耸耸肩，漂亮的脸上一闪而过嘲讽：“就当你是夸我了。”

话音刚落，昌鸣身后出现几个大高个，从他身侧挤进来，呈三角形地把祝玥围在中心。

“每次都是这套，”祝玥甩干手上的水珠：“你能不能有点新意？”

许是这种神态激怒了昌鸣，他面色狰狞地向祝玥踹了一脚，祝玥左右都有人挡着，没躲得开，生生挨了一脚。昌鸣力气大，祝玥摔在地上，好半天没起得来。

“不是挺狂吗？”昌鸣居高临下地看着他：“不是挺会说吗，和你那婊子妈一个德行。”他用脚尖踩住祝玥的肩膀：“那男的把你看得好紧，我好不容易才在堵到你。”

祝玥仰头看他，仍旧一副笑嘻嘻的神色：“你说你，但凡要是把精力放在学习上，平时见我的机会就多多了。”祝玥可惜地说：“但是啊，好班差班之间隔了三栋楼，你要来找我，是他妈有点费力。”

昌鸣咬牙切齿地看他，可祝玥还没说完。

30

“你妈要是看见你天天正事不做，上赶着来给我舔脚，估计得气死。”他说完，好似才反应过来似的，假惺惺地说：“啊，对不起，忘了，你妈死了。”

昌鸣怒不可竭：“操你妈闭嘴！！”他蹲下身拎着祝玥的衣领，反手给他一耳光，打得祝玥耳边都是嗡鸣。昌鸣下手脏，也就这一下没忍住往他脸上招呼了，其余几下全往衣服遮住的地方打。

“操你妈的贱货，你以为你过得多好啊？你拼命维护你妈的时候人家把你当回事儿吗？”昌鸣扭曲的脸凑到祝玥面前，让人一阵心理性的不适。

他阴毒而快意的在祝玥耳边说：“你还不知道吧，你妈把你扔下了，现在可开心了。”他说：“哦对了，她前段时间好像还怀孕了。”

捕捉到祝玥脸上一瞬间怔忪空白的表情，昌鸣用手背拍拍他的脸，眼神像要把他生吞活剐一样：“不过，你猜猜，我会不会让她平安生下那个小贱种？”

祝玥冷下脸：“那是你爸的种。”

昌鸣满意地看着他脸上终于出现了一点别的神色：“所以他和你妈才都该死！”

祝玥嘴角僵硬地扯出一个笑：“随便你。”

铃声响了两遍，厕所里塞满的人渐渐空掉，昌鸣离开前回头看了他了一眼，祝玥浑身冰冷，缓了好久才从地砖上站起来。等他收拾好自己走出去，考试时间已经过了十多分钟，监考老师面色不虞地让他赶紧坐下，程清泉原本一副如丧考妣的样子，看他进来赶紧挤眉弄眼的。

“操，哥你干嘛去了，一身湿。”程清泉在后座用笔戳戳他，小声说。

祝玥无所谓地笑了笑：“水管爆了，我见义勇为呢。”

“不要交头接耳！”老师大声呵斥，考场中重新安静下来。

31

下午六点半，祝玥考完慢吞吞地离开考场。人都走完了，他才一跛一跛地从后门离开，虽然用水擦过校服肩膀上的脚印，但还是有些脏，祝玥也顾不上了，下楼梯时腿抽筋，疼得他呲牙咧嘴，远远看见等在后门那儿的身影，才调整好表情。

陆野穿过保安室，没走两步被别着警棍的小保安叫住：“哎，你干嘛？”

陆野说：“接人。”今天周末，校门口等了不少家长，也有直接进学校没被拦的，可到了陆野这儿，被保安叫停就不说了，还面露怀疑地让他去登记信息。  
就他那通身气派，想不被注意也难。

等陆野登记完，祝玥已经一瘸一拐地走出来了，看他被几个保安如临大敌似的围着写身份证号就笑得幸灾乐祸：“幸好你没剃成青头皮，不然去机场要是多看警察几眼，恐怕得请你去喝茶。”

陆野接过他书包，对几个保安说：“不用写了，我接的人来了。”

祝玥的一寸免冠照经常贴在校园榜上，竞赛获奖是他，打架受罚写检讨书的也是他，翻墙逃课被抓到了还是他，所以保安格外熟悉他这张脸，狐疑地在陆野和他身上扫来扫去，才放行。

出了门，陆野问他：“怎么搞得一声脏？”

祝玥笑嘻嘻地说：“腿软，下楼梯摔了。”他没骨头似的挂在陆野的手臂上，漂亮的眼尾上扬着，很轻佻：“走不了，你又没骑车，能背我吗？”

祝玥被陆野看得一阵心虚，不讲道理地戳他胸口，戳完转身就走：“看嘛用这么凶的神色看我？不愿意背就算了。”

“站住。”陆野轻松拎住他后颈，把人托回来：“脾气这么大，跟谁耍横啊？”陆野的掌心又热又糙，贴在那块瓷白敏感的皮肤上，祝玥立马没出息的软了脊梁骨，贴回去和他卖乖：“腿疼，屁股疼，你背我！”

陆野眯着眼看他，棱角的轮廓分明，帅得祝玥合不拢腿。

“……小东西。”陆野似乎看穿他的伎俩，把书包扔回去，走两步，半蹲下身：“赶紧上来。”

32

祝玥好歹一米七五，虽然瘦，但斤两还是有的。就这么被陆野背麻袋似的轻松扛上肩，他自己都觉得没面儿。  
嘴炮一时快，真正上了背羞的还是他自己。祝玥左手拎着自己的书包，右手环过陆野的脖子，把头埋进他的肩窝，瓮声瓮气地说：“这么大了还被背着走，我是不是特丢人？”

陆野托着他，那两条小腿在他身侧晃啊晃。

“你多大？”陆野反问。  
祝玥说：“鄙人不才，虚岁十八！”

语气铿锵，多骄傲似的。

陆野轻嗤：“小屁孩儿一个。”他背着祝玥走在回修车厂的路上，偶尔停驻等一下呼啸而过的车，黄昏的光把影子拉得老长，祝玥无聊地问：“那十八以后呢？二十岁了呢？那时候还能背吗？”

陆野的背很稳，肌群贲张，得到肯定的回答之后，祝玥伏在上面轻轻嗅他的味道。

陆野的脖子被他蹭得很痒，往旁边躲了一下，祝玥立马追上去毫不嘴软地叼着咬了一口，那块肉最疼，陆野‘嘶’了一声，警告他：“再他妈乱啃就把你扔了。”

祝玥双腿环紧他的腰，像考拉一样抱紧他：“扔不掉！”

“幼稚。”陆野没再继续说，因为祝玥不同寻常地安静了下来。

大部分时候他能感受到祝玥是个缺乏安全感的人，小东西从没刻意说过自己的家境，有意遮掩伤疤，永远只把没心没肺和快乐的一面表现出来。

陆野不问，等他自己说，所以他希望祝玥可以骄纵，起码在他这里，祝玥可以一直这么骄纵。

陆野把他往上颠了颠，忽然感觉脖颈里落下凉凉的一串儿。顺着皮肤滑进衣领中，途径那道抓痕，有些刺痛。

33

祝玥在陆野的背上想起五岁那年的秋天。

小小的他也是这样被人背着，那人身上永远有淡淡的香水味道，他最喜欢把脑袋埋进香味好闻的长发中，深吸一口气，然后说：“妈妈好香啊！”

叶娇子的手很软，上面涂红色指甲油。背了一段，她累了，便让小祝玥下来一个人走。他们牵着手走在惨淡的秋里，天色渐渐黑透，月亮像一把专割小孩儿耳朵的镰刀。  
小祝玥记得叶娇子牵他走的那条路很长，长到娇惯的妈妈走到最后开始哭泣。她哭着颠三倒四地说了很多，小祝玥有的能懂，有的不能懂，所以就问她：“离婚是什么意思？妈妈是不要我了吗？”

“不是不要你，小玥跟着爸爸过，不会吃苦，妈妈舍不得你吃苦……最多到冬天，冬天妈妈就把你接回来，好不好？”

不好，不好，一点都不好。

祝玥等了十二个冬天，叶娇子却离他越来越远。渐渐长大的祝玥也终于明白为什么她要走，因为祝庭远的偏执和疯狂早就出现了暴力倾向。

幸好叶娇子走了，她本来就是个很娇气的人。祝玥不怪她，每次叶娇子来看他时，也尽量把伤处藏起来表现得正常，只是有时还会抱着期待的问一问，妈妈什么时候把我接走呢？

在得到足够多的否定回答后，祝玥就不问了。  
他希望叶娇子过得幸福，这个女人又天真又好骗，十几岁时被渣男骗下海做鸡，好不容易遇上祝庭远，以为能够安稳一生，谁知道是掉进另外一个地狱。

可今天听见昌鸣说的话，他忽然就害怕了——他一直等不到的冬天，是因为叶娇子完全把他忘了吧？像随便扔掉一块破布一样，也随便地把他忘了。

绷了半天的情绪终于在陆野的背上落到实处，祝玥哭得像个没人要的小孩，在满世界的错综复杂里找不到一条回家的路。


End file.
